The Green Bird
by Laurelle
Summary: Abel is a young father plauged with a dark and deep secret he himself doesn't understand. When Elam, a mysterious sire, grows interested, will he come out of his shell? Based on Delilah deSora's Velassi themes. Characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story

The characters are mine

All concepts of the Green and Red Bird are mine

The velassi world i use is Deliah deSoras

Everything else is mine

The Virgin Mary stared down upon the marble floor with hollow, seemingly uncaring eyes.

Abel sat in the front pew, legs crossed, fidgeting with his pant leg. Images and thoughts bombarded his mind, as always. Images he had never seen before in the outside, or thoughts he had never heard.

This church was where he always came, sitting in the same spot, and staring at the same statue.

Soft moonlight showed the characteristics in Abel's face. Hazel eyes and dark, almost black, brown hair framed a narrow nose and wide mouth. Many thought him beautiful. But Abel thought of himself as ordinary.

Except for the mind games.

Some thought of him as schizophrenic, others merely thought he had lost his mind. He was almost never aware of what was occuring around him.

When Abel was young, he witnessed the murder of his parents. His Father and Sire were both burned at the stake, accused of being the Devil. His Sire had laughed saying, "How can we both be the Devil, when there is but one Devil?". Then he burned, his ash, along with his mate's, scattered across the ground.

A single red tear slid down Abel's face, but no emotion reflected in his eyes. His grip on his pants became painful, and his brow furrowed for a moment, then the emotion was gone. Leaving bloody welts in his thigh.

He stood up quietly, bowed to the Virgin Mary, and started back to his brother's home.

His foot steps were quick and swift, as he hurried to Lawrence's castle. He stepped through the door quietly, removing his shoes, and padded down the hallway.

Unfortunately, his brother heard him.

"Abel, come here for a moment will you?" called Lawrence.

Abel sighed and quickly hurried to the lounge, where his brother resided. His eyes widened for a moment, then returend back to their emotionless state.

Sitting in a red velvet chair, was a sire. From what Abel could tell he was tall, about 6'5, and muscular. He had long black hair that seemed to reach past the small of his back, and peircing yellow eyes that stared at Abel. He wore a long black robe that gathered on the floor near his feet, he seemed very elegant.

"Abel this is Elam, he will be staying with us for as long as he needs to rest from his journey."

Elam stood and made a small bowing motion, " It is very nice to make your aquantince, Abel".

Abel briefly nodded his head, not speaking. Lawrence gave him a sharp look. Abel sighed, "It is very nice to meet you, if there is anything you need please let me know". Abel's words seemed to be rehursed.

Elam smiled gently, and sat back down in the red velvet chair.

"Abel, you should get some rest, and clean off your leg before you go to bed tonight", Lawrence said, worry etched in his voice.

Abel nodded to his brother, and swiftly stepped out into the hall. /This sire, he feels, strange, thought Abel. He shook it off and hurried to his rooms, where he stripped off his clothing and washed his wound. He pulled a night shirt out of his dresser and pulled it over his head. He climbed into the small bed and closed his eyes, praying for restful sleep, that never came.

The chapters get longer

The story becomes much more developed

review are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

/ Abel's thoughts

/ voices

The green and yellow shining floor echoed Abel's footsteps as he ran. It was a clumsy run, his arms were flailing, and he almost tripped. There was a wide terrified look in his eyes, if you looked closely, you would see them trying to bleed into a golden color.

/What does it want? Why wont you leave me alone? It wasn't my fault I swear, I-I didn't mean too/

/Yes you did, they are dead because of you its all your fault and you know it./

A blood-curdling scream was ripped from Abel's throat as he dropped upon the green and yellow floor harshly. He gripped his head as he screamed over and over. " It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't. Just go away and leave me alone!"

The green bird watched with blood red eyes as the vampire kept screaming, and then attacked. It pulled at Abel's clothes and tried to peck at his eyes. Abel waved his hands around his head trying to make it go away, but the bird snapped at him, drawing a small amount of blood on his hand. Able shook his head, slowly at first, and them more furiously. He stumbled to his feet and ran. He ran as fast as he could. Sliding around corners and seeing shadows of people who didn't exist in the stained glass windows.

Abel came to a halt as he encountered a girl with short black, cropped hair sitting with a dog at the foot of two stair cases that spiraled upwards, and then broke off in to separate directions. Behind the girl was an enormous gold and blue clock that seemed to glow. Above Abel's head was a green bird. A glass green bird that looked more like a green phoenix. It seemed to float in the air, as sunlight hit it from different directions. Casting different colors of red, blue, yellow, and many other colors off of it.

flashback

"Abel, where is he, have you seen him?" the father shook his head, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Did you find him?" Kenji shook his head no, and the sire speaking to him cursed. "Nicholas, I'm scared I don't know where he is." The sire grabbed his mate's hand and they ran, when the father could not keep up, he picked him up, and continued running.

"DADDY, DADDY"

Nicholas came to a halt and looked down a valley where he could see his son being cornered by angry towns people. Kenji's eyes instantly became gold, tinted with red, and he let out a humongous roar. Nicholas put the father down, and they both ran to their son.

"Come any closer you devils and I'll kill him!"

Young Abel's eyes burned green as he screamed "Nooooo!"

end flashback

/You see it's your entire fault. You're alive and they are dead. You're a retched monster with your eyes and your mind. You should be dead, not your parents. It's your entire fault your brother grieves. Everything is your fault./

Abel heard a snap from above him, and looked up. The glass green bird, which looked more like a phoenix, came crashing down to him. Abel's hands instantly went to cover his head, as he watched with horror on his face as the green bird flew down to meet him. The green in his eyes burned and he screamed.

His eyes snapped open, and burned green for a moment, then gold, then back to hazel. Red beads of sweat poured down his face. He panted and clutched at his head, whispering words that made no sense.  
"Control, control, control", he muttered. He slowly got out of his bed and stripped his clothes. He made his way into the bathroom and stood in a large tub, taking pitchers of water and scrubbing his lean body clean. His stalkers presence filled his mind, and made him scrub faster. He finished, and pulled on black pants, with a cotton t-shirt, and an old shabby black robe over it. He brushed his hair, and braided the long wavy strands with a red ribbon.

The dream still fresh in his mind, he walked out onto his small balcony and leaned on it, cupping his face in his hand. Then he smelled it, a faint scent of spices and herbs that he though he dimly recognized. He realized that the scent belonged to his stalker, but not before he breathed in deeply, and let the scent over whelms his senses, relaxing his tense body. He thought to himself he should detest this scent, but he could not. He loved it.

The sire watching from a tree limb, let his long lets dangle over the side, and he half smirked and half smiled. Abel had caught his scent, and he accepted it. It wasn't a big step, and it wouldn't be a big accomplishes to any other sire, but this situation was different. Abel accepting his scent meant that he would be more comfortable around him. The sire's eyes showed happiness; as he watched the relaxed father, go back inside, with what appeared to possibly be a small smile on his lips. It could have been a trick of the light, or not. It didn't matter to him, because soon, the gentle and fair father would be his.

Abel brought his head back down to earth when he heard Orion calling him. With a sigh, he made his way down the hallway filled with old tapestries and abstract paintings. He walked into the den, and found his brother, draped with pieces of cloth and measuring tape.

He instantly turned around and tried to escape but Orion grabbed his arm and dragged him back, where his brother instantly gave him commands to lift his arms, spread his legs, put his arms down, turn around, and many others. Orion laughed at him and his mate, as he held Abel still, unable to escape. Abel had a very displeased look on his face, as he was stuck with pins and needles, and pieces of cloth were held up to him to see which one looked better. Abel let a small growl escape his lips when Lawrence held small pieces of jewelry up to him.

"No"

"Yes"

"Lawrence, no, I don't want any jewelry"

"You look better with it on, you're wearing it, that's final. "

Abel sighed, and gave a small glare to Orion, who laughed under his breath. He held up his hands in defense to the fathers glare. Lawrence slapped his wrist.

"Don't glare, and go fetch me some more cloth, there should be some in my rooms. If not, look in the room where Orion keeps his junk."

Orion glared at his mate, and an argument started between them about his 'supposed' junk and him being a pack rat.

Abel sighed and moved carefully. For when he did move, he was stuck somewhere with a sharp pin or needle. Today is going to be a long day, he thought miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

/ Abel's thoughts

/ voices

The green and yellow shining floor echoed Abel's footsteps as he ran. It was a clumsy run, his arms were flailing, and he almost tripped. There was a wide terrified look in his eyes, if you looked closely, you would see them trying to bleed into a golden color.

/What does it want? Why wont you leave me alone? It wasn't my fault I swear, I-I didn't mean too/

/Yes you did, they are dead because of you its all your fault and you know it./

A blood-curdling scream was ripped from Abel's throat as he dropped upon the green and yellow floor harshly. He gripped his head as he screamed over and over. " It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't. Just go away and leave me alone!"

The green bird watched with blood red eyes as the vampire kept screaming, and then attacked. It pulled at Abel's clothes and tried to peck at his eyes. Abel waved his hands around his head trying to make it go away, but the bird snapped at him, drawing a small amount of blood on his hand. Able shook his head, slowly at first, and them more furiously. He stumbled to his feet and ran. He ran as fast as he could. Sliding around corners and seeing shadows of people who didn't exist in the stained glass windows.

Abel came to a halt as he encountered a girl with short black, cropped hair sitting with a dog at the foot of two stair cases that spiraled upwards, and then broke off in to separate directions. Behind the girl was an enormous gold and blue clock that seemed to glow. Above Abel's head was a green bird. A glass green bird that looked more like a green phoenix. It seemed to float in the air, as sunlight hit it from different directions. Casting different colors of red, blue, yellow, and many other colors off of it.

flashback

"Abel, where is he, have you seen him?" the father shook his head, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Did you find him?" Kenji shook his head no, and the sire speaking to him cursed. "Nicholas, I'm scared I don't know where he is." The sire grabbed his mate's hand and they ran, when the father could not keep up, he picked him up, and continued running.

"DADDY, DADDY"

Nicholas came to a halt and looked down a valley where he could see his son being cornered by angry towns people. Kenji's eyes instantly became gold, tinted with red, and he let out a humongous roar. Nicholas put the father down, and they both ran to their son.

"Come any closer you devils and I'll kill him!"

Young Abel's eyes burned green as he screamed "Nooooo!"

end flashback

/You see it's your entire fault. You're alive and they are dead. You're a retched monster with your eyes and your mind. You should be dead, not your parents. It's your entire fault your brother grieves. Everything is your fault./

Abel heard a snap from above him, and looked up. The glass green bird, which looked more like a phoenix, came crashing down to him. Abel's hands instantly went to cover his head, as he watched with horror on his face as the green bird flew down to meet him. The green in his eyes burned and he screamed.

His eyes snapped open, and burned green for a moment, then gold, then back to hazel. Red beads of sweat poured down his face. He panted and clutched at his head, whispering words that made no sense.  
"Control, control, control", he muttered. He slowly got out of his bed and stripped his clothes. He made his way into the bathroom and stood in a large tub, taking pitchers of water and scrubbing his lean body clean. His stalkers presence filled his mind, and made him scrub faster. He finished, and pulled on black pants, with a cotton t-shirt, and an old shabby black robe over it. He brushed his hair, and braided the long wavy strands with a red ribbon.

The dream still fresh in his mind, he walked out onto his small balcony and leaned on it, cupping his face in his hand. Then he smelled it, a faint scent of spices and herbs that he though he dimly recognized. He realized that the scent belonged to his stalker, but not before he breathed in deeply, and let the scent over whelms his senses, relaxing his tense body. He thought to himself he should detest this scent, but he could not. He loved it.

The sire watching from a tree limb, let his long lets dangle over the side, and he half smirked and half smiled. Abel had caught his scent, and he accepted it. It wasn't a big step, and it wouldn't be a big accomplishes to any other sire, but this situation was different. Abel accepting his scent meant that he would be more comfortable around him. The sire's eyes showed happiness; as he watched the relaxed father, go back inside, with what appeared to possibly be a small smile on his lips. It could have been a trick of the light, or not. It didn't matter to him, because soon, the gentle and fair father would be his.

Abel brought his head back down to earth when he heard Orion calling him. With a sigh, he made his way down the hallway filled with old tapestries and abstract paintings. He walked into the den, and found his brother, draped with pieces of cloth and measuring tape.

He instantly turned around and tried to escape but Orion grabbed his arm and dragged him back, where his brother instantly gave him commands to lift his arms, spread his legs, put his arms down, turn around, and many others. Orion laughed at him and his mate, as he held Abel still, unable to escape. Abel had a very displeased look on his face, as he was stuck with pins and needles, and pieces of cloth were held up to him to see which one looked better. Abel let a small growl escape his lips when Lawrence held small pieces of jewelry up to him.

"No"

"Yes"

"Lawrence, no, I don't want any jewelry"

"You look better with it on, you're wearing it, that's final. "

Abel sighed, and gave a small glare to Orion, who laughed under his breath. He held up his hands in defense to the fathers glare. Lawrence slapped his wrist.

"Don't glare, and go fetch me some more cloth, there should be some in my rooms. If not, look in the room where Orion keeps his junk."

Orion glared at his mate, and an argument started between them about his 'supposed' junk and him being a pack rat.

Abel sighed and moved carefully. For when he did move, he was stuck somewhere with a sharp pin or needle. Today is going to be a long day, he thought miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

Follow me to a land across the shining see

Waiting beyond the world we hae known

Beyond the world the dream could be

And the joy we have tasted

Abel made his way through the winding hallways and into the room where Orion 'supposedly' kept his junk. He shuffled through the piles of old dusty books with torn pages, to empty cages and small trinkets. Wherever he walked he kicked up dust from the floor, which made his eyes water. He managed to trip a few times over things that afterwards, scurried away to some dark cluttered corner. He began searching through cabinets and old boxes, finding pocket watches and all sorts of other things. He finally found a box containing pieces of cloth.

A swarm of green birds flew out of the box, and circled around Abel's head. As soon as they were there, they were gone just as fast. Abel felt a tingling sensation on his hand and lifted it up to see in the candlelight. A small scratch appeared and slowly dripped with blood. Abel's eyes widened and a horrified look came over his face as the dream from the other day passed through his mind. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, emitting no sound.

And then he screamed.

It was more of a roar than a scream, Abel's hands clutched at his head as he roared over and over. Never stopping. He fell to the floor, knees buckling out from under him. The dust came up around him, and then settled back down momentarily.

He began to knock things off of shelves, boxes over, ripping cabinets off the wall and throwing them. His roars grew louder, and his eyes burned dangerously green. He felt hands grab his wrists and pin him to the floor with incredible strength. The green in his eyes made him blind to who was holding him. So he struggled harder, kicking with his legs and lashing out with his arms, snapping with his fangs. The figure above hissed back and pinned his legs to the floor with his, trapping his hands above his head.

The green in his eyes was unbearable and made him roar with pain and arch his back. Orion and Lawrence skidded to a halt and for a moment was stunned at the scene they were witnessing. There shock quickly ended, and Orion began yelling commands to take Abel somewhere else, where they could strap him down, so he wouldn't cause damage to himself, or anything else for that matter. The roaring stopped. The sire pinning Abel down looked at him to find him clutching to his chest, his fingers drawing blood, and shivering madly. Orion told him to take him to his rooms, and he would show him the way. Orion could not see his face, for it was hidden in the shadows. The sire said no and unhooked Abel from his chest, stroking his hair, and placing his hand over his eyes. Abel felt sleep overcome him, and he gave into it. The sire handed Abel over to Orion, and before any questions could be asked, he quickly flew out the open window he had entered in. 

"Close the window and follow me." Lawrence quickly complied without arguing and followed his mate to Abel's rooms. Lawrence trailed behind, casting worried glances to his sleeping brother. Orion layed him down gently on his bed, and asked Lawrence to strip him and put him into his nightshirt while he made sure the front door was long, and extra guards were posted around the gate. 

He stripped his brother of his clothes carefully, and rubbed a wet washcloth over his body, then quickly dressed him in his nightshirt. Which was not easy, Abel may be skinny but that doesn't mean he wasn't hard to lift for his small brother. Lawrence stroked his brother's hair and gazed down worriedly at him. "What has changed you so Abel?" Lawrence sighed. He remembered his brother before the accident had happened. He was rebellious, but always cheerful. He would give sire trouble to no end, and it was hard to think of a day when sire wasn't chasing little Abel through the house. He smiled softly at those memories. With such rebelliousness in Abel, it was thought he was to be a sire when he grew old enough. But the tragedy that awaited him stripped him of his former-self, and his happiness.

Lawrence stroked Abel's hair and pulled the warm covers over his brother when he felt his mate's presence. He slipped quietly outside, and Orion looked worriedly at him.

"He is resting, I am sure he will be back to his normal self tomorrow. But when I saw him, screaming with such pain when nothing seemed to hurt him, it scared me. His eyes, they were not normal. And there was a power radiating from his body, a power I have never seen before."  
Orion nodded, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I will send word to Matthew. We will consult him on this matter, he is an elder velassi that my family has trusted for generations."

Follow me along the road that only love can see

Rising above the fun years of the night

Into the light beyond the tears

And all the years we have wasted

Lawrence smiled softly, and let his mate lead him to their rooms. Lawrence made his way to a small desk in the corner to find his book he had been reading. Before he could comfortably sit down and read, he was pulled back non-too gently against the bed and pinned down. Orion's hot breath was on his face as he kissed his eyelids, cheeks, and eventually, his lips. Lawrence moaned gently and Orion grinned.

His hands roamed over Lawrence's body, touching all of the right places, and making him squirm underneath him. Orion's hands gripped his length, making him buck with pleasure, and snap with his fangs when he wasn't granted release. Orion smirked and spread his legs further than before. He leaned in, and without warning, thrust.

Abel's eyes opened slowly to the sounds of howling in the night, and deep moans. It made him shudder. He stared at the ceiling, trying to block out the sounds, that he would never make, or ever hear directed towards him. The sire's presence intruded on his mind and tried to pry into it, but the green bird shut it out, letting no one inside. He felt his mind being pressed down and forced into sleep as he collapsed on to the bed.

He was there again, staring down a long hallway with green and yellow floors. The green bird wasn't there, but he had to move. He began to run, sliding on the slick floors. He stopped in front of the great blue and gold clock, the young girl staring at him. He backed away, and flew up the steps, the girls ever watchful eyes following him. He turned into a long hallway; he sped down it, eyes squinting to see the end. When he thought he had reached it, he quickly ran up the stairway that it continued into.

Shining blood eyes greeted him at the top of the stairs, he fell backwards. It was the great, glass phoenix, hanging from the ceiling. He approached the railing and held his hand out to touch it. His fingers grazed the glass, as the railing collapsed. He made to grip at the glass bird, but his fingers slipped. Wires began to snap, and the phoenix was flying next to him, as he hurdled to the ground. 

Burning green erupted in his eyes, he held out his hands and let the warmth spread out of his fingertips. The blood spurted from his chest as he hit the old great clock, and the phoenix smashed onto the ground.

Follow me to a distand land this mountain high

Where all the music we always kept inside will fill the sky

While the world goes on running and turning

Turning and falling

Cliffhanger... sort of. I would like some reviews so i can get a good idea if i should be doing something different with the story or not.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft white clouds moved softly against the darkened night sky. Crickets chirped in the dark night, and a rustle of soft leaves could be heard from the warm breeze. The deep rich sounds of the cello penetrated the night, a song that seemed so simple, yet so complicated. Abel's soft hair brushed over his face, as Lawrence played in the main hall. His eyes were half-lidded, as he let himself become lost in the deep music. He felt his stalkers now comforting presence against his skin, soothing him. His face was gaunt, and dark circles now adorned him under his eyes. His cheeks had begun to sink in, and his skin paler than a normal vampires. The nightmares, that occurred even when he awoke, were draining his strength. He knew Lawrence and Orion were worried, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't control it; he wasn't even sure what it was. But tonight, tonight there was no Green Bird. Only his stalker, and the cello existed tonight.  
The annual ball that his brother had was fast approaching, and Abel was sure that every bachelor Sire was going to attend, along with family friends. Lawrence showed excitement, while Orion showed exhaustion while trying to meet his mate's needs. The only person that Able hoped he would see was his stalker. His stalkers presence now soothed him, instead of alarming him. Abel yearned to see his face, which frightened Abel to some degree. He had never had to depend on anyone, he was a loner, and he never wanted a mate.  
The rich sound faded with a strong vibrato, and all was silent once again. Abel turned away from the garden below him briefly when the sound had faded. He turned around, and a small jade necklace was where his hand had once been. It was simple, a silver chain with a small piece of jade, surrounded by silver hanged from it. Abel gingerly picked it up, and studied it. He loved it. Instead of the overly complicated jewels and hairpieces he had received from other sires, this one was so, simple. A small smile complimented his face as he turned on his heel, and left the balcony, necklace in hand.

The sire smiled to himself as his future mate turned to go in with his present in hand. He noticed now, that his lovely did not often visit the old abandoned church. But he could feel it. It was a strong power that radiated from Abel; something only a sire should gain. That kind of power could only be gained by years of training, and discipline. His young one should not have it. He could hear his screams in the night, he saw when his brother ran into his room to find him bleeding with an open wound in his chest. The power, whatever it was, was beginning to take its own form. Abel's body was not strong enough to control it the sire knew this. His brows turned upward in a worried gesture, as he feared for his lovely. But, not all was bad. The ball was fast approaching, and since his gift was accepted, he felt, it was the right time to reveal his face. This was not a normal courtship, things could not move as fast. Abel is delicate, and he must be gentle to persuade him.

Abel closed the French doors to the balcony, and gently set the necklace down on his nightstand. There he found a cup of warm blood for him to drink, most likely left for him by his brother. He brought the cup to his lips, and sipped softly, savoring the taste. It had become hard for him to stomach blood now. So everyday, Lawrence would leave him a small cup of blood. It was enough to keep his body functioning, and it was little enough to keep him from coughing up blood later.  
He made his way down the winding hallways filled with tapestries to the main hall where the sound of the cello could be heard starting again. His brother looked up and smiled when he saw Abel, he gestured him to come to him. Abel went to a small corner of the room, and unpacked his violin. He gently turned the finely carved pegs, first turning them towards him, then away so as not to break the strings. When he felt all of the strings were in tune, he went to stand near his brother. First a deep rich note from the cello, then a string of slurred eighth and sixteenth notes from his violin. The main melody came, and cello and violin played together, an octave apart. His hand was curved elegantly as he played the notes gracefully. His body swayed with the music, his fingers seemed to work independently from his body, as did his brothers. Orion sat in the far corner with his eyes closed, enjoying the duet. The song that carried through the air was Canon in D major. It was a wedding song that mortals used.

The sound faded and Lawrence smiled. Orion clapped and stood, Lawrence laughed.

"Abel, you have gotten much better. I fear to teach you the cello, you will be better than me" Lawrence joked.  
"You both were very good now- "  
"Now it is time to start decorating the hallways" Lawrence interrupted him.  
"B-but the hallways are already decorated Lawrence! We don't need to decorate them again!"  
"No Orion, I still need to hang some new tapestries that just arrived, they're splendid."

Abel watched the two bicker back and forth, Lawrence winning the argument while Orion whined. Abel laughed and the two turned to stare at them.

"You two sound like an old married couple" They both gawked at him.

"What?" Abel sounded confused.

"You, you just laughed!" Lawrence pointed at him.

"N-no I didn't" Abel's normal demeanor returned. Lawrence laughed

"Yes you did! I heard it! And I haven't heard you laugh in such a long time"

Lawrence laughed, grabbed his brother and started to dance around the room dragging Abel with him. Orion laughed and picked up the violin, playing an old tune from long ago.  
Abel couldn't hold it in any longer, he let his laughter slip from his rosy lips, and the sound filled  
The night. Their dance slowed and a determined look spread across Lawrence's face.

"Don't either of you think I haven't forgotten about those tapestries!"  
Orion and Abel gave each other a look, and then bolted. Lawrence grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them to the front hallways. Boxes and boxes were packed in a space; Abel and Orion gawked at them.

"Now, I want you two to start hanging these tapestries over here, and stop looking at me that way. I am going to the garden to finish planting some new plants I had ordered in. You two better get to work" 

"Lawrence! This will take days to finish hanging up in the hallways!" Abel whined

"Well you better hurry then because the ball is in a week, and we want to impress all of the available sires that will be there, don't we Abel?"

Orion grumbled something about those available sires making sure they knew which brother was available.

"Did you say something?"

"No nothing at all." Orion graciously lied.

He stepped toward Lawrence and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. " I just hope it is a good ball that is all." He leaned in and softly kissed Lawrence's plump lips. Lawrence pushed his body closer to Orion's; Orion tightened his grip. The kiss became deeper, as Orion ravished his mate's mouth. Lawrence moaned and tangled his fingers in the taller sires hair. Lawrence pulled away and smiled. Orion growled and tried to close the space between them once again. Lawrence put a finger to his lips.

"Tonight we will, but for now you need to hand up the tapestries" he winked. He turned on his heel and swiftly left the front hall. Orion gawked at his mate, and Abel snickered behind him

" Oh shut up"

" He left you cold" Abel laughed, clutching his stomach. Orion playfully through a pillow at him, feathers bursting out of the pillow and scattering all over Abel and the floor. Orion laughed. Abel scowled and through a pillow at the sire, feathers breaking over his frame.

" I hope you know, this is war," Orion said.

The sound of pillows breaking and feathers scattering could be heard in the front hall, as Abel won the childish pillow fight. 

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

You saw me crying in the chapel  
The tears I shed were tears of joy  
I know the meaning of contentment  
Now I am happy with the lord

It was the day before the ball, and the sires soothing presence had disappeared from Abel. He stopped in the hall, his eyes widened and his body began to shake. No, he couldn't have left me.

Yes he has, he knows you're crazy and he has left you.

His mind argued with him.

He turned on his heel and raced down the hall, speeding past a surprised servant. He sped through open the doors with unnatural strength for a father, or a sire. He sped past the trees and ignored the small cuts and scratches from tree limbs. His eyes burned green and he picked up the pace. Abel skidded to a halt in front of the old abandoned church. The sire, he had to be here, he couldn't have just left.

Oh but he has, he has left you and your psychotic episodes.

Shut up!

The hazel eyes were wide and frightened as he looked around the church and stepped inside. He looked under everything, around everything, over everything. Realization came to him, the Sire was gone. Abel collapsed on the ground and shook with anger and embarrassment. The blood tears flowed freely as he rocked back in forth in complete sorrow, feeling nothing around him, only the deep sorrow inside. 

Just a plain and simple chapel  
Where humble people go to pray  
I pray the lord that I'll grow stronger  
As I live from day to day

His hands clutched his hair, almost ripping it out as sobs broke from his throat. He did not feel the presence come from behind.  
Strong hands gripped his hands from his hair and intertwined their fingers. Abel's heart pounded in his chest and he trembled. He heard the rustle of cloth as the sire sat behind him on the dusty floor and pull him into his lap, crossing his arms against his chest and trapping him there. He was held gently and a strong hand ran through his hair.

"Shhhhh my lovely, I have not left you."

Abel twisted and tried to see the sires face but the arms would not allow it.

"You are not ready to see me yet; all will be revealed in due time."

Abel was lifted off the dirty floor, still in the sire's grasp, the sire sat down in the front pew and preceded to suckle and Abel's neck while whispering soothing words.

"W-w-where did y-you g-go? I-I thought y-you had left m-me" Abel broke into more sobs and couldn't understand how he felt so close to this mysterious sire of who he didn't know the name of or the face.

"I had business to attend to. I promise, I will not leave you again"

"I want to turn around"

He felt the sire stiffen momentarily, then sigh. He heard the rustle of cloth, and a ripping noise. He immediately struggled when he felt a cloth being placed over his eyes. The sire would have none of it though, and held Abel still as he tied it tightly so it would not slip. Abel panted for unneeded breath. The sire licked his neck.

"This is only so you will not see me, I promise I will stop if you do not wish me to do something"

I've searched and I've searched  
But I couldn't' find  
No way on earth  
To gain peace of mind

Abel was turned around so he was straddling the sire, his plump full lips parted as his hands reached for the sires face. His hands were grasped and guided to the soft but firm cheeks. He traced them and ran his thumbs over soft fluttering eyelids and then ran his fingers over warm lips. He felt the lips part and gasped as his finger was nipped and drew a small dot of blood. He trembled as warm lips closed over his finger and sucked at the blood. The lips left his finger and hands grasped the back of his neck pulling him forward as he was crushed against a powerful mouth that demanded submissiveness. He easily gave up any fight and let himself drown in pleasure. A small moan escaped his throat and he felt the lips against his curve into a smirk.

The sire broke the kiss and licked against Abel's lips gently, savoring the taste. Abel tried to kiss the sire again but he felt a finger pressed against his lips, a small laugh.

"Mmm you are eager. I am guessing you have never tasted another's mouth. Good, that way I am your first and only"

Abel gasped as his ass cheeks were grasped and kneaded. A small cry broke from his throat and he buried his head in the sire's neck. The blood rushed to his cheeks as hips ground into his and his arousal was met with a much larger one. He felt the frustration grow in him not being able to find release. The hands grew rough and pressed Abel into the sire, Abel began to grind and rock desperately against the sire. He moaned as the tension rose and his body shook with intense pleasure, he felt the same happen to the male beneath him and cried out as he reached orgasmic pleasure. 

Now I'm happy in the chapel  
Where people are of one accord  
We gather in the chapel  
Just to sing and praise the lord

Ev'ry sinner looks for something  
That will put his heart at ease  
There is only one true answer  
He must get down on his knees

A mouth ravished his and he felt himself being wiped clean with another ripped cloth.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to make a mess, I-I'm really sorry"

Abel pulled himself up and stood, stumbling around the cloth still over his eyes. Arms pulled him into a hug and he was kissed gently.

Meet your neighbor in the chapel  
Join with him in tears of joy  
You'll know the meaning of contentment  
Then you'll be happy with the lord

" You are fine my lovely, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right."

Abel could feel the smirk. His cheeks flushed red. A laugh echoed around the room. He was pulled up against a hard body and he lifted his head up, wanting a kiss. He was eagerly accepted as the sire once again ravished him. 

" I will see you tomorrow night during the ball. Then you shall see my face my lovely"

A kiss was placed against his cheek and the blindfold removed.

His eyes widened as he saw he was alone in the chapel. And there, on the front pew, a small, but elegant hairpiece sat. He picked it up and examined it; it was a lovely golden with red rubies encrusted upon it and a small symbol that he did not recognize. But thought it must have been of importance.

He smiled softly and clutched the small hairpiece to his chest briefly, then sped off to his home.

You'll search and you'll search  
But you'll never find  
No way on earth  
To gain peace of mind

Take your troubles to the chapel  
Get down on your knees and pray  
Your burdens will be lighter  
And you'll surely find the way.

Orion sat in the study, a piece of parchment was in front of him as he read the letter over again. Matthew was coming. Matthew was coming to see what he could do about Abel and the strange power. Orion sighed in relief when he was sure he had not read wrong. Slim arms came over his shoulders and a light kiss was placed against his neck.

"What do you have love?"

"Matthew, he sent word that he will come shortly"

Lawrence picked up the letter and read over it carefully.

"Are you sure? Can we trust him? Will he hurt Abel? How do you not know that the executioner-"

A finger was placed against his lips and Lawrence was drawn into his mates lap.

"Lawrence, the executioner is not coming. I have made sure that no one knows of Abel. The only one we have to worry about is the one the held him down that night."

"I do not think he will tell the council. "  
A laugh, "How can you be so sure?"

Lawrence snorted, "Fathers intuition of course" 

"Of course, how could I have ever forgotten."

Lawrence laughed and pressed his lips against Orion's.

It was here. The night of the ball had finally arrived and laughter filled the normally quiet hallways. Bachelor Sires began to flirt endlessly with whorish and shy fathers. Abel even thought he saw a few female vampires trying to catch a velassi's eye for some reason. He did not understand women. He stood on the balcony his long brown hair floating in the wind and laughed internally when he saw sires look his way and wink. Fools he thought.

He walked back inside and shut the balcony doors making sure he looked all right in front of the mirror. He looked at the hairclip and was unsure if he should wear it. Forcing himself, he picked up the hair clip and pulled his hair halfway up letting wisps fall into his face. He made sure the clasp was tight and the long brown hair cascaded down his back. He went to his dresser and picked up the necklace, clasping it and letting it dangle gracefully.

The Green Bird.

Abel shook as he saw it. It was there on the mantel watching him. Its blood red eyes pulsed, like a heartbeat.

There was nothing. 

Only the endless blood red eyes staring at him.

Abel saw the scenes of his childhood appear before him.

His eyes burned green, and he placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from letting out a scream. He hooked his claws into his dresser and tore the woodwork apart.

Sires tensed, and fathers quickly went to their mates. They could feel it, a tremendous power that could only belong to the most ancient of sires. It radiated above them. Lawrence began to shake and Orion grabbed him around the waist and stroked his hair.

Abel felt warm hands grab him, but they were not the hands from the church last night.

Words whispered in an ancient language made him tremble as the power was forced down back into him. All was quiet. Abel shook and gathered himself up, he took a drink of the blood that rested in a goblet next to his bed, and took a minute to make sure he was all right.

The sires and fathers looked confused as the power that was so strong vanished. The party resumed, some still shaken up still clung to their mates refusing to let go, others went and danced which made the rest of the guests forget about the power.

Abel made his way down the stairs and through the halls to the party. He was sure he saw a drunken father and sire making out in his brothers room, but he paid no attention to it. When he entered the lavishly decorated ballroom, bachelor sires turned to look at him. He felt their stares.   
But they quickly noticed the necklace and hairpiece that adorned him, and turned to look for a different companion. But some sires kept looking, ignoring the signs of another sires claming. Lawrence went over to him, his face confused as he saw the new jewelry. 

"Abel, who gave you these?"

"Well, that is to say, I um, I'm not-"

"You don't know who's courting you! And you accepted the gifts?"

"I know who is I just don't know the name or the face of him." Abel trailed off his eyes down cast.

Lawrence sighed, "I'm going to be over there, will you be alright?" Abel nodded.

"Alright then, be careful."

Abel looked around fidgeting with his sleeve nervously. Where was the sire? He promised me he'd be here. Abel began to worry that maybe he made it all up, or the sire had forgotten, he wasn't coming, it was all a hoax. His mind raced. 

"Have you missed me, my lovely one?"

Abel whipped around, and his eyes widened. In long blood red robes, Elam stood. His midnight hair had small ornaments intertwined in it and his yellow eyes sparkled.

"Y-you're the s-s-ire?" It was a questioning voice.

"I do hope you were not expecting someone else my lovely", a smile.

"N-no I didn't m-m-mean that, I-I just wasn't expecting, I'm sorry," The last part was said with a whisper and Abel let his head hang ashamedly. He was acting like a blabbering fool and he knew it.

Rich laughter flowed around him. Elam wrapped his strong arms around him and gave him a soft but demanding kiss. Some stopped to stare at the public display of affection, and the sires that wanted to court Abel growled in frustration. Elam licked Abel's lips, "You taste delicious", Abel flushed.

Orion and Lawrence stared in awe, then in happiness.

"Lets introduce us", Lawrence said excitedly beginning to make his way over to the two.

Orion stopped him, "No leave them to themselves, they need to bond"

Lawrence pouted and Orion merely laughed.

"I must say, I think I have made the right decision in choosing these gifts for you, you look good enough to eat." Abel saw the fanged smile and knew that the sire meant something more behind it.

"Hello Elam, it is wonderful to see you again." A blond female vampire spoke behind them, Abel turned around and jealousy filled him. She was wearing a dress from the late 1800's that showed off her large plump breasts. Her cheeks were unnaturally rosy red, lips to match, with a face white as marble and skin that looked like dirt. She batted her black eye lashes and attached herself to Elam.

"I've missed you so much Elam, are you ready to be my mate yet?" She giggled a high-pitched laugh and purposely thrust her chest out to show off the melons she had for breasts.

Abel growled deep in his throat, And Elam raised a brow at him.

"Cherie, I do not believe you have met my mate, Abel" Elam said as he shook the female off of his arm.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she hissed. "How could you choose this childe over me? He probably doesn't even know what to do in bed!" Elam's eyes bled to golden, becoming slitted.

"That is my mate you insult I suggest you leave before I loose my patience with you Cherie."

Cherie's face twisted in anger, and looked as if she were about to strike Abel, but instead quickly turned on her heals and left. Abel looked downcast, and could not help but admit that the woman was right, he didn't know what to do in bed. He was ashamed.

"Come now, why don't we step out onto to balcony hm?"

Elam wrapped an arm around Abel's waist and led him outside.

The moon was full and bright, dark smoky clouds casually passed beneath it, covering it momentarily then moving along and letting it shine. Abel leaned against the marble railing and stared up at the moon admiringly. Elam came up behind him and took his hair down from the clasp, re-doing it in the fashion it was meant to hold. He wrapped his arms around the slim frame, pressing his chin on the small sharp shoulder.

"You have not been feeding enough, I can feel your bones lovely"

"I'm fine," Abel, said stiffly, a sigh from behind him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you court a father whom you know is insane? I know you have seen what happens to me, I know it was you that held me that night when the green was too strong. I know you have hard the rumors that I am cursed, insane, and that the executioner should kill me for I am a danger to society. I am not blind to them. I am not deaf to them; I know they say those things. You only saw me once when my brother invited you into his home, I don't understand," Abel whispered the last part.

Elam nuzzled his neck and kissed his bare shoulder. "You intrigue me, yes it was me that held you down, and yes I've heard the rumors and I've seen what happens to you. You captured me, you're beauty, your personality, everything about you intoxicates me. And so I choose to court you."

Abel began to tremble and tears fell down his gaunt cheeks.

"You need to feed."

"I am fine."

A bare wrist was offered to him, Abel tried to push it away.

"Drink, I know you want it, I know you crave it." A hand ran up his side seductively and gripped his arousal lightly. Abel trembled.

Lips against his ear, "Do not deny yourself what you need, let instinct take you."

His eyes burned green, a foreign power from Elam pushed the green down and brought the true beast from within to the surface. Abel's eyes became slitted and bled to gold. His fangs lengthened and sunk into the bare flesh offered to him, his hands came up to hold the wrist still, Elam moaned.

He drunk ruthlessly, the moans from Elam only making him go further. Elam had him pressed against the marble, more to hold himself up than Abel. When Abel felt himself satisfied, his fangs slipped from the flesh and he let out a small moan. Elam had to place his hands around Abel onto the marble to steady himself momentarily.

"Very good my lovely."

Abel had a different appearance now, His cheeks were plump and full, his body had curves, his eyes sparkled and his hair had a gleam to it that was not there before.

"Beautiful," Elam whispered. He tilted Abel's chin up and kissed him roughly then gently.

Elam pulled away and Abel whimpered, "I will be right back lovely, a friend calls" Elam left Abel momentarily alone on the balcony.

Abel had a goofy smile on his face. A chirp.

Spring has come  
Worms are showing their faces  
Little birds are eating them.

Abel stiffened, and his eyes widened, he turned his head to the left, and there sat the Green Bird Its Head was to the side and eyes held a malicious gleam.

Abel's lips trembled.

"Go away"

The eyes seemed to smile dangerously.

"Leave me be"

Green specks came into Abel eyes.

Spring has come  
Children are going to school  
Farm dogs are giving birth to puppies.

Blood, and snow, but so much blood was everywhere, splattered on Abel, dripping from his hands, a hole in his chest.

The green bird let a piercing cry, and the whole party stopped.

Abel's eyes burned green, his fangs lengthened and a tremendous roar ripped from his throat.

The green birds form twisted and turned, bones breaking, feathers ripping, until the final form was reached.

A Green Phoenix. 

"Abel!" Lawrence cried.

The phoenix charged at Abel, Abel jumped off the balcony, and sped through the forest, his imaginary friend racing after him. His eyes had no white, only green. Elam, Orion, and Lawrence all jumped off the balcony, Lawrence refusing to be away from his brother, Orion shouting commands to his Sire and Father, and Elam's protective instincts taking over.

The power, so overwhelming.

It ripped at Abel as he collapsed on the ground, tearing at his clothes until they no longer existed as whole, but in tiny shreds. Blood tears leaked from his eyes, as he curled on the ground in the fetal position, sobbing to the Earth. 

The Green Bird watched.

Spring has come  
Women are looking in mirrors  
Egg pies are baking.

Longest chapter I have written, I must say I am proud. Thank you all for reading, and sorry for the sort of cliffhanger. All Reviews are appreciated.

Elam: YOU CANT LEAVE IT AT THAT! WHAT HAPPENS TO MY MATE?

Me: well technically, he isn't yours yet………Runs for my life from the angry sire


End file.
